


Can’t Fight the Moonlight

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [31]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, Family, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Music, Song: Can't Fight the Moonlight, Songfic, Stealth Crossover, Wordcount: Under 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Stephanie meets someone in her dreams that acts like a big brother to her — kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Fight the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and champion Jeff Franklin owns Full House. The names of the books of the Need to Know library and the lyrics to Can’t Fight the Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes also belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Can’t Fight the Moonlight

_Under a lovers’ sky_  
_Gonna be with you_  
_And no one’s gonna be around_  
_If you think that you won’t fall,_  
_Well, just wait until_  
_Til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight — starlight_  
_There’s a magical feeling — so right_  
_It’ll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can’t fight the moonlight_  
_Deep in the dark_  
_You’ll surrender your heart_  
_But you know_  
_But you know that you can’t fight the moonlight_  
_No, you can’t fight it_  
_It’s gonna get to your heart_  
~LeAnn Rimes, **Can’t Fight the Moonlight**

Her blue eyes closed and her blonde locks gleaming in the moonlight, Stephanie Tanner, seven, was quietly sleeping in her bed. However, while her body was at rest, her mind was still at work, hard work to be exact. It was conjuring up dreams in the fashion of a sorcerer conjuring up spells....

Start of Dream

_Stephanie was sitting by a lake — the same lake by which she had chatted with Seto Kaiba the previous night. She was wearing the same outfit she had also worn before — her multicolored dress, yellow tights and black Mary Janes. She was sitting in a style where she had her legs crossed and her hands in her lap._

_“Hey there, kid.”_

_Stephanie looked up upon hearing the voice. It was friendly, with a hint of a Bronx accent. But when she saw who it was that the voice belonged to, she couldn’t believe her eyes._

_Blond hair. Dark chocolate eyes. A handsome face that she had heard many a girl speak about on more than one occasion._

_**“He’s so cool!”** _

_**“I’ve heard he’s really good-looking — almost as good-looking as Seto Kaiba himself.”** _

_**“I especially like his blond hair. It’s really soft and one just itches to run their fingers through it.”** _

_**“For my part, I like his dark chocolate eyes. I do know the saying about the eyes being the window to the soul. And I think this guy can see into our souls because he just has something special in him.”** _

_**“I believe he has some kind of charisma where us girls, we just like him. A lot.”** _

_Stephanie pulled herself out of her thoughts and smiled at the stranger. He grinned back at her in reply._

_“Hi,” she said._

_“Hello,” he replied, smiling still._

_“I’m Stephanie — Stephanie Judith Tanner,” she introduced herself. As she said this, she held out her hand. But what the guy did next was — well, unbelievable. He took her hand in his — he must’ve had some kind of grip — and then turned it so the back of it was facing him. Then he bent his head and placed his lips on the back of her hand in an ardent and respectful manner. It was almost gentlemanly, at least sort of in a way. Stephanie wasn’t sure if it was true, though._

_He then released her hand, and then said, bowing from the waist,_  
_“Joey Wheeler, at your service, my lady.”_

_Stephanie giggled. She kind of liked the idea of a guy being gentlemanlike and very sweet. Plus, she thought — well, actually believed — that it did wonders for one’s ego. Especially her own, of course._

_“So tell me, Stephanie,” said Joey, sitting down beside her, “what’s on your mind?”_

_When she wouldn’t speak at first, he reached over and gently took her chin in his hand and pulled her line of vision to him. He then ran his fingers of his other hand through her own yellow locks._

_Finally, Stephanie gave into the urge to tell him everything — her secrets, her dreams, her desires, her fears, pent-up thoughts she usually kept to herself..._

_It was everything she had always wanted to tell someone, but always kept to herself out of fear of rejection and being passed over, overlooked and ignored._

_She then found, much to her surprise, that Joey was still listening to her as she spoke, and then, on impulse, said,_  
_“I’m sorry. I should save the rest of my thoughts for another time, perhaps.”_

_However, much to her shock, Joey simply said,  
“No, no. Just relax. You have plenty of time in the dream realm to tell me everything that bothers you, plagues you or — pardon the expression — even dogs your steps every part of the way.”_

_He then gave her a grin. Stephanie couldn’t help it. She grinned as well._

_“Thanks, Joey,” she said as she then hugged him. “You make a great big brother.”_

_Joey, grinning still, replied, “You’re welcome, Stephanie. And I got to tell you, you make a great little sister yourself.”_

End of dream

Stephanie opened her cobalt eyes and blinked a bit, wondering of she was still in her bed. When she found out that she most certainly was, she then smiled to herself.

With that, she then went right back to sleep, knowing that the next day was Saturday, and that she wouldn’t have to go to school.

Saturday was Stephanie’s favorite day of the week. For one thing, not only did she not have to go to school, she was also able to relax and just enjoy herself. She smiled at the very thought as she closed her eyes and was soon lost in her dreams.. again..

Meanwhile, deep in the shadows..

His deep, dark brown orbs gleaming in his handsome face, Joey smirked as he watched the young girl sleeping in her bed. He knew that she was a great dancer, and that she definitely had a talent. No, not a talent — more like a passion. Or rather actually like a fire. Just smoldering beneath the ashes — or something like that, of course.

_I think it’s time to let that fire finally spring to life and become a burning flame full of excitement, passion and.._

He stopped as he tried to find the right word to finish that thought, while at the same time keeping an eye on the little dancer. He knew that “love” wouldn’t do. Neither would “lust”. They just didn’t fit perfectly for her. So he thought and thought. Finally, it came to him and his smirk darkened.

_Life.._

“You’re spying on her?” a voice asked.

Joey turned around, and grinned upon seeing who the owner was.

It was.. Yami Yugi, aka Atem, the Pharaoh of Egypt. He looked like Joey’s pal Yugi, except with a few differences. For one, Yami was taller and had a deeper voice — baritone, to be exact. It was said that Yami could draw the girls to him with that voice of his. His features were sharper, more defined. His eyes would fall on the girls and he would smirk at them, causing the girls — especially the popular ones — to stop, turn and look back at him. (Of course, Yami knew that not all popular girls were mean. Some of them were also genuinely kind to others, and he liked that.) His body was leaner, a little taller but not much, yet at the same time somewhat muscled. His hair was wilder, his golden bangs were like lightning.

“Hey there, Yami, my man,” Joey replied, masking his smirk so that it was a grin.

“Hey there yourself, Joey. So tell me, who are you spying on now?” asked Yami. That was one thing Joey admired about Yami. Yami had powers of observation, and, it was rumored, they never stopped amazing people, no matter who they were.

Plus he was always reading a lot, and often looking for deeper meanings in stories, poems, novellas and biographies, as Joey could too readily testify.

After all, he would often find Yami sitting at a table with one leg crossed over the other and reading a book he had picked at random. Of course, Joey decided to leave him to it, as after all, even Pharaohs needed their privacy when reading.

Once, Joey even found him reading the following books:

 _Everything You Need to Know about School Violence_ by Anna Kreiner

 _Everything You Need to Know about the Dangers of Overachieving_ by John Giacobello

 _Everything You Need to Know about Sexual Abuse_ by Evan Stark

 _School Violence: Deadly Lessons_ by Francha Roffe Menhard

 _Everything You Need to Know about Having an Addictive Personality_ by Jay Bridgers

Joey couldn’t help but smile to himself as the Pharaoh then took out a composition book, opened it, and then picked up a pen and began writing down notes he had picked up while reading those books. It was true — Yami was definitely the deep one in his gang of friends.

Anyway, Yami then listened as Joey pointed out Stephanie and then told him,  
“You know, Yami, I got to tell you, she’s pretty neat, not to mention very cute.”

Yami thought for a moment. “Hmm... you’re right, Joey. I cannot agree more with that one.”

They both grinned at each other, and then turned back to Stephanie as she slept on.

**Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
